The Twilight Dragon
by Amethyst Dove
Summary: This is the story of how I met my Dragon Quickflash


Before I met Quickflash, I have always felt that something in my life was missing, something important. The day I found her was the day that all changed.

It was a beautiful winter morning when I woke up. I had a weird feeling inside me that morning, however. The night before, I had a strange dream about a creature that seemed to be in distress. Since the images were vague and blurry, I couldn't quite remember what this creature looked like. One image stood out to me, though. There was a pleading look in its bright blue eyes. I could never forget that. I've had these dreams and visions before, but I've never really given much thought to them. Until now, at least. No one knew about this except me and my mother.

Heading into the dining area for breakfast, I thought about these visions. Suddenly, I heard a strange voice in my head. Help me! It said. At that moment, it became clear to me that, somewhere out there, something or someone needed my help!

I said good morning to my mother and sat down for breakfast. I decided to tell her. "I had one of those dreams again last night," I said, "about the creature in distress." She looked at me for a second. "Was it the same creature?" She asked. I nodded. "Mom, I really am sure this time that it needs my help and mine alone. This is something only I need to do." She thought about it for a minute, then said, "If this is something only for you to do, then I believe you should do it. I want you go help however you can." I smiled at her, then went to go grab my satchel. "Be safe!" She called back.

I grabbed my satchel and filled it with various items I might need for this quest. Water, food, gauze, a clean rag, and various healing herbs went into it. I also grabbed my most prized possession: the Sword of Twilight. An old, wise sage had given it to me a while back, saying it was supposed to help me communicate with some type of animal (a dragon? I don't really remember). "Someday," he said, "this will all make sense."

I slung the bag over myself and headed out into the forest. As my boots crunched in the snow, I thought about what kind of situation this could possibly be. What kind of creature needs my help and why? Is it injured? So many thoughts were running through my mind at the time.

After about 20 minutes of walking, I came upon a large clearing and looked around. Nothing. Suddenly, something flashed by me! Startled, I looked around for the source. A call sounded. It sounded similar to the call of the Barred owl (look it up for a recording). I looked in the direction it came from. I gasped. There, in the middle of the clearing, was a medium-sized dragon. It looked exactly like a Night fury. Except this dragon was violet-colored with a silver tail and ear plates. The wings and tail fins were a light violet-blue, and the rump had silver spots. It was beautiful!

The dragon turned around and faced me. The eyes were bright blue, just like the ones in my vision! Could this be what the sage told me about? To test this theory, I took my sword strapped to my back and held it firmly. Are you here to help me? She asked. I was wide-eyed. "I... guess I am," I replied. She nudged me gently. My name is Quickflash and I am a Twilight fury. I am so glad to finally meet you! It's about time we met. I've been waiting for you. "So it's true," I said. She nodded. I looked down and noticed one of her paws. I gasped.

"What happened to your paw?!" I exclaimed. It was covered in blood. Quickflash gave a solemn look. It happened a few nights ago. I was flying through the night sky, when suddenly a net came at me. I tried to avoid it, but I couldn't. When I landed, I was entangled in it. I tried to free myself, and I eventually did, but it came at a price: I had lost the claws on my back right paw. "That's terrible!" I exclaimed, "I'll see what I have that might help."

I searched my satchel and found the gauze, healing herbs, water, and a clean rag. I crushed up the herbs and put them in the water. Quickflash heated up the water for me, which dissolved the herbs. Then, dipping the rag in the herb water, I took it and gently but thoroughly cleaned the wound and wrapped it in the gauze. "There," I said, "that ought to do it." Quickflash walked around, testing it out. She was still limping a little, but it was an improvement. Oh, thank you so much! I smiled at her. "Well, I might have to stay here for a couple days, just to make sure the wound doesn't get infected. Unfortunately, those claws might never grow back." She nodded in understanding. That's ok. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to. The rest of the day was filled with fun and stories.

Soon it became darker. Quickflash curled up under a tree and motioned for me to come over. I will keep you warm tonight, she said. I leaned against her and sat down. She then draped her wing over me. Between the warmth of her body and her gentle purring, I drifted off to sleep.

For the next three days I stayed with Quickflash, and we really got along well with each other. For food, we found a small cove with a large pond filled with fish. On the last day, something extraordinary happened. Climb on my back, said Quickflash. I did, and she took off into the sky. The view was unlike anything I have ever experienced. It was spectacular!

From that day forward, we became best friends, and I was accepted as her rider. That gap I had in my life was filled. That is how I became Rider of the Twilight fury Quickflash.


End file.
